2017-10-27- Batgirl Returns -Not!
After a short jaunt out patrolling the streets, Red Robin arrives back in the cave riding one of the motorcycles that were used by the Robins on occasion. This one wasn't the one that Damian liked, but one which she preferred. A little less flashy but none the less full of surprises. Looping around the open area of the cave she skillfully drives it right back to it's resting spot, flips off the engine, and flicks out the kick stop to set it at a lean. Satisfied, she pulls her helmet off letting her longer hair free before moving toward the inner portions of the cave. "I'm home," she calls out cheerily. "Nothing blowing up tonight.” Batman emerges from the special projects area. At least it looks like Batman, cast in lead and other less identifiable materials. An immense helmet covers his head. He pulls it off with some relief, checks his radiation badge and breathes a little easier. Bruce pulls his cowl back and wipes at his brow. "The docks are quiet? No ninja's spotted?" He pushes a control and the heavy door to the work area seals shut. He clumps towards his desk. Stephanie Brown hasn't been here in.. centuries. Decades at least. Okay, probably one decade. A decade that was all of 3 years long. All right. All Right. Okay. Be that way. She hasn't been here in maybe two years tops. Why? Well she was dead. Then she wasn't and got whisked off to the rains in Africa but somehow left Toto in Kansas in the process. Then she got better and finally decided she should come back to Gotham. Stuff happened and Biff-Zok-Pow, she ended up with the Batgirl mantle and the support of a certain brilliant redhead who had to learn how to put up with non-stop Blonde Snark ™. Things never have gotten any less confusing, really. But that's life as Stephanie Brown, intrepid college student and butt-kicking vigilante for GOODNESS! Batgirl arrives on her quad wheeled bike-thing. It doesn't really have a name. It's Oracle's fault. She stole it from... she repurposed it from some militart research lab. It had plenty of gizmos and whatzits. Most of them did unpleaant things to bad guys. Or good guys (or girls) who happen to be in the way at the moment. ANYway. Rolling to a stop, Batgirl sits up, shaking out her blonde hair just as she spies the Lead Armored Batman variant shambling into the garage and glances over at Red Robin, a brow raised. "Blondes rule." She snap-points into dual thumbs up before looking back to Batman. "So.. I got a message to drop by? Is it family reunion time again?" Carrie Kelley raises her own eyebrows at the sight of the nuclear hazmat suit of doom. Or whatever it was. She knew better than to outright ask though; he could be pretty tight lipped when he wanted to be. She'd find out in her own way in her own time. "Nope, quiet. Just a few drunks and one stupid mugger that was easy enough to handle." Before she can explain anymore, the new arrival comes in snatching her attention away. When she gets the thumbs up she grins. "Thanks, I guess," she offers with a chuckle before shrugging to herself. "As far as ninjas, y'ever think maybe they go after D because he kind of IS a ninja?" Batman sits down and begins removing pieces of the armor. He regards Batgirl and her quad thing for a few moments. His eyes narrow a little before he asks, "Where have you been?" Then again much like an attorney Batman rarely asks questions he doesn't not know the answer when speaking to the Bat Interns. He flips the radiation badge into the trash. Under the armor he's wearing a Batman tee shirt of course. Maybe Alfred bought him one as a joke. Batgirl shrugs, waving Batman's glower off with a casual hand wave. "Well if you'd been privy to my inner monologue on the way over here, you'd already know. Wait. What's that? You're not telepathic yet? Wow. You've got some work to do. You're slipping" she snarks. "But don't, I'll give you the Cliff's Notes version." A deep breath is drawn, "I was shot. Then I was dying. Then I was Dead. But I wasn't dead. But you thought I was dead. Then you didn't know it but I was taken to Africa. Then I got better. Then I came back. Now I'm Batgirl and I work for Oracle and i don't take orders from you, I'm here as a professional courtesy." She sighs at the end, cheeks a bit rosy. She walks over. "If that's new Bat Armor, you're either gonna have to turn into Ahhnold to wear it or strap a couple rocket packs to it. It looks heavy. Just sayin'." And she's not an Intern. She's Batgirl. The Fourth. All licensed and bonded. She even has the All Rights Reserved © Oracle INC stamp on the bottom of her action-figure-like right boot. "So why'd you pick now to invite me back into the cave?" Oh there's a zinger in her head. But for once she bites her tongue and doesn't use it. At least not yet, anyway. Stephanie Brown pages: and please don't take the snark and sass as anything more than IC. She doesn't dislike him. She just doesn't care to be bossed around or feel like trying to earn his approval since it never came in the past and she about died trying to earn it. And there's the fact she socked him in the jaw after she came back and he tracked her down the first time. But he approved of it and told her he deserved it. So. go Steph! *#1 foam finger wave* Carrie Kelley pauses where she stands with her arms crossing loose over her chest watching how the armor, and radioactivity badge, are taken off. Just in case she needed to know how to get him out of that get up some time. It wouldn't be the first time after all. The meet and greet reunion between him and Stephanie is listened to as she finally opts to move close enough that she can glance into the trash to get a look at just how MUCH radiation he was exposing himself to. Hm. Her eyes slide over to him without saying anything. The quiet curiosity and accusation there was enough. The last time he mucked around with radiation like that... But that was a different world. A different time, place, and a slightly different man. Carrie steps over one more time and reaches out to take hold of the next piece of his suit that he removes to set it aside, acting as an aid in removing it quietly without being asked. Instead her head tips toward Stephanie, "Figure the Boss was meaning why didn't you contact him first. Nice suit, by the way. Purple's good." Batman finally sheds the last of his armor. No Bat shorts thankfully, the bottom of a black track suit cover his legs. He turns to Carrie and says, "She doesn't have to contact me, Robin. She works for Oracle. I wanted to know why she was here now. Thank you for the courtesy, Batgirl. If you're only going to work with Oracle we can ed this meeting now. Otherwise stay and get caught up. And I'm not giving orders. Think of them as ... guidelines. Don't kill. Don't maim. Protect the innocent first. Don't put anything Joker gives you in your mouth. I'm pretty sure Oracle has a similar set of guidelines." Batgirl listens and nods. "She does. You forgot one. Take a breath at least once every ten seconds while talking. Oh and: Toaster Waffles are not a balanced meal for a vigilante diet." She shrugs. "I'm here because I was asked to be here. As for why now? I don't know. You've known I was in the city for a while. You know I've been taking classes as Gotham U. So." She shrugs, "Guess Oracle sent me here for mystery reasons. What's news?" Batgirl nods to Red Robin. "Red Robin. Batgirl." She looks down, "Thanks. There was a time I'd have insisted it was Eggplant. But I got better. This is more.. royal purple I guess? Or Butt Kicking Purple. Either or." Batman looks over the very orderly files and papers on his desk. "Oracle wants to know where I've been for two months and what I'm doing now. Tell her I'll let her know when I'm ready and I don't appreciate her putting you in the middle to force a ... reconciliation between us. We had all this out already. I'm good with you working in Gotham and working for Oracle. If I need you, I'll call you and you can do the same. Here." Batman holds out a commlink. Batgirl looks at the commlink, pulls out an antistatic baggy from her utility belt that is marked "Evidence" and drops it inside. She seals it up and tucks it away. "Alright. Thanks for... whatever this was. It's good to see you haven't run out of other young women to hand a version of the Robin moniker over to. I wonder how long you'll let her keep it." She settles atop the quad bike, its turbine engine quickly whining to life. The dual front wheels rotate as if they had just broken, as do the rear pair, letting the bike pull a 180 in place. The wheels return to proper orientation and Batgirl prepares to take off down the tunnel toward the exit. Carrie Kelley had snuck off to the medical area quietly while the two conversed. Now she returns to reclaim the position next to Bruce she had before she left. "Take care," she calls out to Batgirl as she patiently waits for the other to turn her attention elsewhere. Once she's sure it is, her hand lashes out toward Bruce to grab the front of his shirt yanking it up. The opposite hand swings forward to smack the business end of an auto-syringe in against his abdomen. Hey, SOMEONE had to make sure he took his anti-rad meds. She saw the radiation level on that badge. Batman grunts and looks down at his abdomen. He glares at Carrie a moment then gives her a fairly friendly punch on the shoulder. Say forty percent power. He keeps his and on the shoulder pal style and manages a single rough chuckle. "Heh. I took my shot before I went to work. It's a preventative. But it's the thought that counts." Carrie Kelley winces at the punch but doesn't protest. Instead she flips his shirt back down and tosses the empty syringe into the trash. "Unless you took a Prussian Blue pill, I didn't see a syringe in the trash." Of course, she admits she hadn't checked the trash over in the medical area. That was sloppy of her. "What're you working on anyway? Not another powered suit?" Batman says, “All my ... assistants have something they excel at, and usually several things. One of your most useful talents is that ... unlike the others, you try to anticipate what I need next. So what do you think this project needs from you right now?” Carrie Kelley wrinkles her nose just a bit. Ah, another test. She was curious though and looks over the armored suit pieces that were laying around thoughtfully. "This is really similar to something from my world, but I don't know if your application intends to be the same. Since I'm not certain in that aspect yet, it's difficult to decide what is next." Looking back she adds, eyebrow raised slightly, "What you might need next is a check up by a real doctor though if you intend to keep this up long term. Continued exposure sucks... But you'll have to wait till tomorrow for that," she adds with a shrug. "Leslie's out on a date with Ted right now." Batman says, “What?!”